


Thoughts On A Bed

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been sharing this bed since forever, though they're big enough now that they hardly fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts On A Bed

They've been sharing this bed since forever, though they're big enough now that they hardly fit. Flynn's body is used to Yuri's, though, so it's not the closeness that wakes him up. It's the blanket-stealing. Flynn fumbles for the blanket edge one handed, then rolls over hard, using his body weight to make himself a one-sided cocoon. Yuri whines something about cold air and pokes him in the ribs. Flynn makes as obnoxiously comfortable a noise as possible and refuses to move. He's two seconds away from being deliciously asleep again when Yuri sticks icy fingers up his shirt. Flynn flails and shoves his elbow out sideways, hard, feels it connect. Instead of retaliating, though, Yuri just kind of folds in on himself and groans.

Flynn rolls over, awake enough now to rearrange the blankets into some semblance of equality. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Yuri wriggles again, onto his side, away from Flynn. Sulking. "Just. I don't feel so good."

Flynn pulls the blankets tighter around them both. "What hurts?"

"Stomach. Must have eaten something bad. I'll be fine."

Flynn slithers one hand out of the blanket cocoon and drags his thumb and middle finger down the back of Yuri's neck, under his hair, pressing in just a little. He keeps one eye open, but it only takes two passes before Yuri starts relaxing into it.

"That's nice. Keep going."

Yuri's stomach gurgles loudly, and Flynn laughs into Yuri's skin.

"Laugh all you want, you can clean up after. "

Flynn curls closer, pulling his fingers free of Yuri's hair, wrapping his arm around Yuri's middle. "It just wants petting too, doesn't it?" It's actually an easier angle, this way, and Yuri's shirt smoothes out, then bunches again as he rubs in lazy circles. "You'll be okay. And I will clean up, if you need me to."

Yuri presses backwards against Flynn's chest. It's warmer like this, and Yuri's hair is thick enough that it doesn't go up his nose anymore, like it did when they were little. "Poke me if you need anything, okay?"

Yuri's answer vibrates between their bodies, Flynn's brain already past processing sound. The bed feels bigger.

They fit a lot better like this.


End file.
